


See You Again

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Meeting again at a high school reunion au. Lots of things have changed since you and Johnny Storm were best friends. Enough for a certain hero to grow concerned.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Request from@chocobe-chan_ _! #48: Meeting again at a high school reunion au with Johnny! Hope you enjoy!_ **

You walk around the gym aimlessly, looking for signs of anyone you were friendly with and coming up empty. You never were very popular in school, only having one close friend that didn’t talk to you much in class. Of course, it was what you both agreed on: Johnny Storm could hang out with the girls and his biker friends, and you could remain the quiet, nameless loser in the back of the classroom. No harm, no foul.

Until Johnny left for college and left you forever.

Things only got worse; your mother’s alcoholism grew worse, you had to work in a diner to pay the bills, and all hopes of college went out the window, while Johnny went into space and became the Human Torch.

“(Y/N)?”

You jerk to a stop, not turning around. “Johnny?” You ask quietly, unsure if you really want to see him or not.

Warm hands touch your arms, gently turning you around, and you look up into the fiery blue eyes of your old best friend, his brown hair still artistically messy and his smile still mischievous. “I can’t believe it.” He beams, crushing you to his chest, and you can’t help but squeeze him tight, closing your eyes and enjoying his familiar scent, now tinted with ash.

“How’s your mom?” He asks, pulling away enough to look at you.

You bite your lip. “She’s… not doing well. She’s gotten worse. I’m trying to get enough money to get into rehab.”

He frowns, looking upset. “That sucks. How was college?” You stay silent, and his eyes narrow slightly. “(Y/N)-”

“I work at the old diner,” You say quietly. “I have since graduation.”

“(Y/N),” He says quietly, as if begging you to stop.

“It’s ok,” You look up and smile. “You’ve been busy, Human Torch.”

He laughs once, shaking his head. “I’m more worried about you,” He hooks an arm around your shoulders and leads you to a table. “We need to catch up. Maybe get dinner sometime.”

You shake your head with a smile, letting him lead you away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has decided to be more involved in your life, but trouble with your mother threatens that bond.

You laugh as Johnny sends you that mischievous grin, not caring that the restaurant is practically abandoned. Since the reunion Johnny has been staying with me, crashing on my couch or- recently- sleeping in the bed and being an unexpected gentleman. He always spends time with you, stopping by the diner you work at for lunch and again to drive you home. You can’t count the number of times you’ve walked in to find laundry done or a room cleaned, and you appreciate everything.

“I’m trying to work,” You chide, glancing back to see your coworkers not-so-subtly watching the exchange, one even waving. You quickly flip back around, catching the light in his eyes.

“What, you can’t focus?” He teases, leaning across the counter even more.

Without looking up from where you’re wiping the counter, you plant a hand on his solid chest and shove him back, making him laugh and catch your wrist. “Behave,” You warn, unable to hide a grin.

“Who, me?” He glances at the clock. “You get off in five, right?”

You blush, slightly, still unused to him being so thoughtful. It’s been so long when he was taking care of you in high school; now it feels alien. “Yeah, I-” Your phone buzzes, and you frown, glancing at the screen and mentally curse. “I have to go. Can I take a rain check on dinner?”

He frowns, as always seeing right through you. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t wordy about it,” You turn around to see your boss waving for you to go, and a coworker tosses you your purse.

“I’m your ride, remember?” He holds up his hand, keys dangling from a single finger. “Where to?”

You hesitate, face burning. “The hospital,” You mutter under your breath.

Johnny looks concerned, but he just takes you wordlessly, singing to the radio to distract you and asking questions about your day. You aren’t surprised when he follows you in, not saying a word as you walk into the hotel room.

“You’re late,” You mother snaps the second she sees you.

“I was at work,” You say automatically, trying not to upset her.

“You’re useless,” She hisses, and you can tell she isn’t sober yet. “I force myself to keep you, and this is how you repay me? I could have had an abortion! I should have given you up when I had the chance; you’re worthless.”

“That’s not true,” Johnny cuts in firmly. You quickly turn to look at him, eyes wide with shock, but he doesn’t look at you, focusing on your sick looking mother. “(Y/N) is amazing. She’s beautiful, strong, and so smart. She’s the most outstanding woman I have ever known, and I won’t let you hurt her like this.” He snatches your hand and yanks, practically dragging you sown the hall and to his car.

“You didn’t have to lie,” You say quietly.

He instantly whips around to face you. “Don’t  _ever_  say that again.” He says firmly, anger making his eyes glow. “I meant all of it, and you know it.” He opens the door for you, and you immediately slide in, chest burning from the realization that he may care about you more than you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You worry that your relationship with Johnny will ruin his reputation.

Despite him standing up for you, you couldn’t look at Johnny the same way again. You were more than appreciative- there was no way for you to not be- but just knowing that Johnny’s feelings could run deeper terrified you.

“Is something wrong?”

You blink, quickly snapping out of your thoughts and seeing Johnny frown from across the table. “No,” You lie, smiling easily as you scoop more eggs onto your fork. “Why would there be?”

He says nothing for a long moment, studying your face. “You’re lying,” He says quietly, never breaking eye contact. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” You quickly gather his empty plate and start rinsing it off. Before you can do much he reaches around and shuts the water off, grabbing your hips and turning you to face him. “Johnny-”

“When are you going to learn?” He asks, his voice not cruel but not as light and playful as usual. “You can’t lie to me, (Y/N).”

You release a breath. “Johnny…”

“Is it because I saw your mom?” He cuts in, not waiting for you to come up with a good excuse. He looks at you gently, as if pleading with me to listen. “(Y/N), you know I don’t mind-”

“Well you should,” You snap, cutting him off before he can finish. “You don’t want the press to see Johnny Storm with trash who has to take care of her alcoholic mother.” I shove past him, moving towards the hallway, but before I can get very far hands grab me and haul me back, turning me so I’m glaring up at him.

“You know I don’t care,” He says firmly, sending me a bit of a look. Before I can protest he dips his head and catches my lips with his warm ones. I freeze, stunned, and then melt into him, letting him keep the kiss sweet. He pulls away and whispers, “You are so amazing, (Y/N). I wish you could see that.”

Your cheeks burn. “Johnny,” You whisper, trying to find the words. “You’re just being nice.”

“The hell I am,” He catches your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. “I love you, (Y/N). I always have. Nothing is going to change that.”

You release a small breath. “I love you, too,” You whisper, and his warm lips touch yours again, promising never to let you go.


End file.
